Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi é a primeira rival em Yandere Simulator . Ela vai ser utilizado como um tutorial no início do jogo . Ela estava pensada para ser implementada dentro de vários meses (a partir de 11 de janeiro de 2016) de acordo com Druelbozo . YandereDev primeiro precisa de dezenas de animações do sexo feminino para Osana a ser implementado. Deve-se notar que o personagem que está sob a árvore de cereja sudoeste da praça é Rival-chan . O projeto original para Osana tinha a aparência de Rival-chan, mas YandereDev pensou que ela não parecia "tsundere" o suficiente. Existe agora uma nova aparência para Osana. Rival-chan é o aluno com o modelo original, que agora é considerado um personagem diferente. A desvantagem de dar-lhe o mesmo modelo personagem como todos os outros estudantes do sexo feminino é que ela vai se parecer Yandere-chan, mas com diferentes olhos, cabelo e meias. YandereDev não poderia encontrar alguém para fraudar ou animar o seu modelo original, por isso, é possível que este será o caso. Mesmo com o velho modelo fora do caminho, pode levar um tempo até o novo modelo de Osana ser implementado, porque YandereDev não quer acrescentar ela sem também colocar um monte de animações, "evento" específicos de Osana. Aparência Original Em seu design original (atualmente chamada de Rival-chan), ela vestia o uniforme escolar padrão, assim como polainas brancas. Usava o seu cabelo que era na cor laranja, em maria chiquinhas, com chuchinhas brancas com bolinhas rosas e um laço roxo. O novo modelo da Osana tem longos cabelos laranja que atingem os joelhos. As pontas dos cabelos desbotam em uma pequena inclinação amarelo. Seu cabelo é amarrado por chuchinhas rosas finas com bolinhas brancas, e ela usa meias cor de rosa salmão com bolinhas brancas. Seus sapatos seram pretos. Ela usa um pequeno arco vermelho no lado direito da cabeça. Descrição "Osana e Senpai são amigos íntimos desde que eram crianças. Eles sempre viveram um do lado do outro, e sempre andaram juntos para a escola. Apesar de sua proximidade, Osana é muito rude e áspera com Senpai; ela está sempre irritada e fica com raiva facilmente quando ele está por perto. A razão para este comportamento é porque Osana desenvolveu sentimentos românticos por Senpai, mas ela tem medo de deixá-lo saber como ela realmente se sente sobre ele. Ela não quer que ele saiba como ela realmente se sente por ele, então ela é má com ele em quase todas as oportunidades. No entanto, o seu verdadeiro desejo é confessar seus sentimentos para ele debaixo da árvore de cereja atrás da escola ... e se nada impede ela, esse dia virá muito em breve ". Personalidade Osana Najimi é uma tsundere, que é uma pessoa que é muito doce e gentil, mas projeta uma atitude hostil, muitas vezes apenas para seu interesse amoroso. Não é muito provável que Senpai saiba sobre sua paixão por ele, como ela repetidamente o insulta e ele parece alheio. Independentemente da grosseria de Osana e ignorância de Senpai, Osana ainda é muito atencioso. Na introdução original, ela é mostrada andando com Senpai para a escola. A segunda introdução não dá nenhuma indicação de sua personalidade, mas "I Want My Senpai Back" faz seu olhar como uma tsundere, então ela ainda é provável que seja um tsundere. Osana pode não ser um bom amigo para Senpai, considerando que, se ela é eliminada pacificamente e a irmã de Senpai, Hanako, morre, ela não vai voltar e consolá-lo. Rotina Embora não se sabe no momento, YandereDev disse que sua rotina vai colocá-la em estreita proximidade com Senpai e outros estudantes. Relações Senpai Eles eram amigos de infância na primeira introdução. Osana, Senpai, e Hanako brincavam juntos quando eram mais jovens. Osana tem uma queda por ele, embora ele não parece estar ciente disso. A primeira abertura mostra Osana e Senpai juntos, e mesmo a pé para a escola com o outro. Osana grita com Senpai, mas eles ainda parecem perto. Não há informações sobre a sua relação na segunda introdução. Osana ainda tem uma queda por ele, porém, e ainda vai confessar seu amor a ele na sexta-feira. No entanto, se Hanako morre e Osana é eliminado pacificamente, Osana vai negligenciar Senpai, então ela provavelmente não se importa muito sobre ele. Yandere-chan Osana Najimi é alvo de Yandere-chan, porque ela é uma rival pelo afeto de Senpai. Na primeira introdução, Yandere-chan tem escrúpulo em matar os outros. Ela simplesmente quer uma vida de amor e Osana está no caminho, mas Info-chan, dá Yandere-chan a ideia de matar Osana. Na segunda introdução, Yandere-chan já quer Osana fora do caminho por qualquer meio necessário. Info-chan apenas incentiva ela mais e diz a ela sobre o plano de Osana a confessar Senpai. No "Está começando a olhar muito como o assassinato" de vídeo, Yandere-chan menciona que Osana está "flertando" com Senpai "de novo". Isso pode indicar que atitude tsundere de Osana é uma maneira de flertar com Senpai, mas também é possível que isto é apenas como Yandere-chan interpreta suas ações. Info-chan Na primeira abertura, Info-chan não conter qualquer coisa verdadeiramente pessoal contra Osana. No entanto, ela era uma antagonista principal e ia ser um rival para Senpai. A introdução original também mostra que Info-chan queria alguns eventos terríveis para se desdobrar em Akademi para impulsionar suas vendas de jornais. Seu motivo para querer Osana morto pode ter sido um dos dois, ou ambos os motivos, dependendo de quando Info-chan ser o antagonista principal foi alterado. A segunda introdução não se indica por Info-chan está indo contra Osana. Info-chan simplesmente quer que Osana sofra, e qualquer coisa sobre ser uma jornalista nunca é dito. Não há nem mesmo um Clube de Jornalismo em Akademi mais, o que torna improvável que seu motivo é querer seus artigos a ser popular. Hanako Yamada Osana, Senpai e Hanako brincavam juntos quando eram crianças. Pretendente No futuro, Yandere-chan pode emparelhar Osana com seu pretendente. Cenas Na (agora obsoleta) introdução, ela podia ser vista (ainda com o modelo de Rival-chan) conversando com e agindo como uma tsundere com ele. Na segunda introdução, ela é mencionada por Info-chan, quando ela pede a Yandere-chan que mate-a. É desconhecido o que Info-chan tem contra ela. A imagem dela também aparece no jogo spinoff Yandere clicker. Descrita como "A Imouto (Irmã mais nova) kawaii (fofa) que vai esfaquear Senpai para você.". Porém, ela não é a irmã mais nova de ninguém ela é só uma amiga de infância de Senpai... Frases Curiosidades * Seu nome é uma brincadeira com "osananajimi" que significa "Amiga de Infância" em português. * Sua voz é feita por Britanny Lauda. * Ela é a primeira personagem Tsundere no jogo. * No jogo finalizado, ela irá insultar Senpai por ficar o dia todo em baixo de uma cerejeira. Uma ironia, já que seu modelo de teste se localizava embaixo de uma cerejeira.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660601445696188417 * Seu aniversário será em Janeiro, provavelmente no primeiro dia. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645124883924447232 * Ela é a primeira rival a ser introduzida no jogo, e provavelmente, será a rival da primeira semana na versão final do jogo. * Yandere Dev afirmou que Osana será implementada no jogo na próxima atualização,sendo a última lançada foi a de 22 de Setembro de 2016. Galeria Osana Najimi.png Osana IWantMySenpaiBack.png Osana4.png|O antigo modelo de Osana. OsanaAntiga.jpg|Antigo modelo de Osana Osana_NajimiNew.png|Foto não oficial do modelo de Osana Najimi. Screenshot_2016-01-08-07-57-58-3.png|Novo modelo de Osana Najimi Falando com Taro Yamada Em Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0yXtJuF1SI Sem títulopokijuh.png|Osana Najimi no video do dia 2 de março de 2016 Osana1.png Osanetteehf.png|Retrato fan-made (feito por fã) de Osana Osana Najimi Full.png Rt-1475393577 (1).png|Osana no vídeo What's Next for Yandere Simulator?. Ew-2.png|No vídeo What's Next for Yandere Simulator?. Zu-1.png|Osana Najimi Morta no vídeo What's Next for Yandere Simulator?. Rt-3.png|No vídeo What's Next for Yandere Simulator?. 54.png|No vídeo What's Next for Yandere Simulator?. Rere.png|Osana Najimi no vídeo What's Next for Yandere Simulator?. Gh-0.png|Osana Najimi. Gzzt.png Osana Najimi foto esboçada.jpg Osana Najimi.jpg Ilustrações thumb|400px| Osana Najimi com Senpai no video Raising the Strength Stat Categoria:Colegial Akademi Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Não Programado Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Yandere Simulator Categoria:Páginas com links quebrados para arquivos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Personagens Antigos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens femininos